


The Dark Within

by AlexandraRobins



Category: Egotist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraRobins/pseuds/AlexandraRobins
Summary: A woman denies the love of her friend. He as one of the richest people in the country decides that this isn't fair as he gave her everything. He thinks she belongs to him. He tries to make her change her mind. By force.





	1. What Have I become?

It was a dark stormy night... Typical.  
The rain was pouring down hard with a flash of lightning every minute followed by thunder shortly after. Trees were being blown by the wind with such force that they crashed into houses. The streets were quiet as it was too dangerous to leave shelter. In an alleyway nearby we see a woman named Jane who is screaming and crying.  
The water in the street was up to her knees.  
Floating away from her towards the street is an unrecognizable body. Never to be seen again.  
Jane looks at her hands as the blood is washed away by the hard rain. She starts to shiver, but not due to the cold.

What had she just done?  
"I... Killed him..." She murmurs quietly. "I..." She holds onto the pipe against the wall to steady her balance and lets out a ear piercing scream to be heard by no one.  
This man named Liam had been hurting her for months. He used to be a friend of hers.

One day, Liam admitted that he loved her. Something about it was not right though. It was not real love. It was the kind of love that allows no room for anything else but pain and suffering. He asked Jane to run away with him and to start a whole new life.  
Jane carefully told Liam that she did not feel the same way and that she had too many things in her life to abandon. She may not have had any blood relatives left, but she did have a home. She had a job, two cats and a loving wife.

The next day, Jane went to work to be told that she could no longer work at that establishment. When she asked why, the owner would not answer.

She went home after and prepared to tell her wife of the bad news. When she got there though, no one was home. Her pets were missing and her wife was no where to be found. On the kitchen bench, a letter. It read as follows. 

"Dear Jane. I am so sorry but I've been needing to tell you for a while that... I don't love you anymore... I don't have the strength to tell you myself as I know how delicate you are. I know you won't take this well. I found out you don't have a job anymore and so I have taken the cats with me so they don't starve. Calling me will be of no use as I have changed my number. I am sorry."

Jane stared at the note for hours trying to find any possible clue or hint to being fake but found nothing. It was in her hand writing and was written as she would say such a thing.

When she finally came to the realization that she was completely alone, she cried. She screamed to the emptiness that was her house. It would never be a home again.  
She ran to her fridge and took the large bottle of Whiskey that she and her wife prepared for a special occasion. She rushed to open it but her hands were too shaky to open the lid. Out of anger, she threw it at the ground and as it collided with the hard floor, it exploded into a million pieces.

She continued to cry as she fell to the floor and accepted the cuts and burns the alcohol and glass brought to her.

 

Not long after, Jane ran out of savings and so was evicted from her home. Too tired of the world to fight back. Too exhausted to try.

She sat on the street outside her old house with a single bag of clothing and a backpack in which contained a can opener, a fork, tinned foods and a water bottle.

Due to her emotional break down she had lost most of her sanity and her closest friends... Except for Liam. Liam begged her over and over to stay at his house for a while. Claiming he had enough money to support her. She kept declining the offer as she was more scared to stay with him than to live on the streets.

Early in the evening of the storm, Liam approached her.

"Please come stay with me. I don't want you to get hurt in this storm."

"No." She murmured. 

"But if you stay out here you'll die!" He yelled. 

"I would prefer to die than to go with you!" She yelled back. 

Lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Liam's face changed from worry to pure anger. "What do I have to do to get you to love me back?" He snapped. "I gave you everything!" He yelled. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "I am the richest person in the country! Who do you think pulled the strings when you needed a job? Huh? ME!" 

He took another step forward and Jane also took another step back. 

"Who do you think made your rent so cheap? Me! I paid the landlord the extra 200 a week that you couldn't afford because I knew you wouldn't live there if you knew!" 

Liam took another step towards Jane and she went to take another step back but was stopped by a wall. The water in the alley began to flood at their feet.

"When I found out you wanted to marry someone else, I lost it!" Liam screamed. "I wanted you to myself and you completely ignored me!" 

Thunder rumbled in the sky so loudly that the ground shook. Jane looked up with tears in her eyes, hoping something would cause him to stop.  
“When I admitted my love for you and asked you to run away with me, I was never expecting a no."

 

Jane looked back at Liam with anger in her eyes. 

Liam smiled. "I was going to make it a yes, even if it were forced."

Jane growled lowly and spoke through her teeth. "What do you mean?"

"If getting you to love me back meant taking everything you loved away from you, I would do it. You will never see your wife again." He growled with a smile.

Before she knew it, Jane had punched Liam in the face. "You bastard!" She screamed.

He smiled at her as blood dripped from his nose. "Oh, I like it rough." He whispered as he leapt at her. He knocked her to the ground and held her head there by gripping her hair and sitting on her.

Water covered everything but her face and she screamed as she struggled to get free.  
He whispered next to her ear. "You said you would rather die than to go with me... Is that still what you wish?"

Fear filled Jane's eyes as she realized what he was asking. Would she go with him or die? Suddenly, she cared for her life again. She didn't want to die... But she was scared to go with him. She closed her eyes and softly shook her head in fear.

He pushed her head underwater and she began to drown. Water filled her lungs. This was it. She was going to die at the hands of a monster. She struggled to push him off her. Trying as hard as she could to get just a breath of fresh air. Her struggles caused her to inhale more of the water, making it harder to fight. Her body weakened under his weight. Her vision started to darken as she stared at the sky through the water. Internally, she cried. She was not ready to go…

Not long after when she passed out, Liam picked her up and carried her through the flooded streets to his home.


	2. Living with Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane sees the true side of the person whom she originally thought was harmless and her friend.

A while later, Jane awoke. She looked around to see she was in a jail cell.

"What?" She whispered to herself. The memories of earlier flooded her head and she screamed as she backed into a wall.

"Where am I?" She cried as she desperately looked around for some kind of answer.  
She paid attention to her surroundings and became confused.

Though it had bars and a metal door like a jail cell, it had carpet and a comfortable bed and a few other things to keep one comfortable. 

 

Moments later, Liam entered the room, on the other side of the bars.

"I see you are awake." He smiled but no emotions were in his eyes.

Jane whimpered at the sight of him. A man with power, money and fame. A man who could destroy anyone. Liam turned to the television in the corner of the room with his hands behind his back.

In a business tone he spoke. "According to the news, most of the homeless people were caught in the flood and died." He smiled and turned back to her. "The bodies were unrecognizable due to being thrown around and destroyed by the storm. Anyone could have died. Even you." 

Jane went to protest but he continued. 

"You have no one to look for you my dear. Your family don't care, your wife is dead and you have driven all your friends away..." He walked towards the bars. "It is just you and me now... No one to get in the way."

"You can't keep me here forever." Jane whimpered.

Liam chuckled. "Oh but darling, I can! You have no one to look for you, the cops will think you are dead and I have enough money to care for you, so you have no need for a job!" Liam sat on his knees so that he was at eye height. "You're mine forever." He whispered happily.

Jane growled and leapt to grab him but before she could touch him, a horrible pain lurched through her head and entire body. She yelled in pain.

Liam stood up and looked down at Jane who was lying on the ground, crying in pain. "Oh and by the way, anytime you do something bad or against my word, that will happen."  
Liam walked to the door and looked back at her. "You need some rest. Tomorrow we will train you to be the perfect wife." He turned off the light, left the room and locked the door.

The night was lonely. Since her whole life changed, she hadn't had time to think of the events such as losing her wife. She was more worried about survival. Now she was in a locked room in a bed in what she assumed as a safe area... For now anyway.

She spent the night sobbing into her pillow, wondering how dark her future would be and wondering if there would be any kind of escape.

 

"Time to get up." A voice pulled Jane from her sleep.

She sat up and looked at the door where Liam now stood. Her eyes stung from the tears and her chest hurt from the loss.

"You look beautiful with bed hair." He spoke softly. "It's time to clean you up and prepare for the day." He pulled a bucket full of water from behind his back and a clean sponge. "Come here." He said in a gentle but stern tone.

Jane didn't move, she just stared at him.

"Jane, come here now." He repeated.

When Jane did not move, the agonizing pain ran through her again. She stood up and slowly walked over to Liam in defeat with quivering lips and a body full of fear.

He softly grabbed her chin. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you. I just want us to be happy together and do couple things. Now please, lift your arms into the air." 

He put the sponge into the bucket as Jane slowly but reluctantly lifted her arms in the air.

Liam smiled softly at her. "See? No harm done." He reached through the bars and lifted her top over her head. Her body was dark with dirt and blood, cuts and bruises from her last few weeks in the street. He looked at her sadly.

"This wouldn't have happened to you if you came with me sooner." He said sadly. He went to reach for her pants but she stood back in shame. 

"Jane, I need to clean you." He said sternly. "I am not asking. You're filthy. Also, don't worry. I am a doctor so I know the female anatomy." When she didn't go back to him, she was shocked with pain again. She whimpered and moved back to him.

"That'a girl." He whispered as he delicately pulled down her pants and underwear. 

She kept her eyes closed tight and tried to disappear into another reality.  
When the wet sponge touched her skin, she flinched. It was cold and she felt more dirty by even allowing it. Well, she didn’t allow it, but she did not have a choice.

Anytime the sponge touched her skin, she cringed and her whole body stiffened. When it came to cleaning privates, she cried. Fortunately for her though, his skin never touched her while he cleaned. 

When he finally completed the job, he passed her a new change of clothes and told her to get dressed. He gave her a v neck t-shirt and a short skirt. No bra, no underwear.

"W...what about underwear?" She whispered even though she already knew the answer that was to come.

"My house is completely private and you have nothing to hide. I have seen you and you are beautiful." He turned to the door with his hands behind his back again. "What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Fruit? Cake? You have to eat."

Jane shakily put on her new clothes and whispered "I can eat anything... I haven't eaten in a few days."

Liam shook his head in disappointment. "Pancakes it is. I can let you out now if you wish, but you can not run away or do anything that will upset me." Jane softly nodded her head and whispered "Yes please."

He walked over to the door to the cell and looked her in the eyes. "There is a chip installed in your brain that will temporarily paralyze all your limbs if you do anything bad."

Jane silently nodded her head in understanding whilst staring at the floor.

Liam looked at her disappointed. "Smile for me." He commanded. She hastily looked at him and put on a fake smile. "You need to work on that." He said. "It is not genuine."

Liam opened the door and turned away. "Follow me. Run and you know what happens." He spoke in a toneless voice.

 

The two walked to the kitchen in silence and when they got there, Liam gestured to a seat. "That is where you sit when we eat." He spoke. "Sit down and wait."

Jane walked to the table and looked at her chair. The table was made of glass and the chair was made of a glossed over oak wood. When she sat down, she understood why the table was glass. She crossed her legs in shame.

Shortly after, Liam returned with a few plates full of Pancakes and gave them to her. "Eat." He said sternly.  
Jane picked up a single pancake and looked at it. "Aren't you going to eat too?" She asked quietly.

"I have already eaten." He spoke as he sat down at the other end of the table. "Why are your legs sitting like that?" He asked casually. "It is impolite to cross your legs." 

He looked her in the eyes and she closed her eyes and nodded as she shakily uncrossed her legs. "Good girl."

When Jane finished eating, Liam stood up and walked to her end of the table. He held out his hand. "Do you like Romance movies?" He asked. She kept looking at the table and shook her head. He took her hand softly but forcibly and said "You do now my love."

He helped her stand and lead her to the lounge room in which contained a couples chair and a large screen television. The lighting was dimmed and to anyone else, it would be a perfect date but to Jane, it was vomit worthy. She knew what he planned but she tried to believe otherwise.

He walked her over to the couch, grabbed her shoulders and made her sit down. 

She sat there in fear and shock, not worrying about appearance. Not realizing her skirt was scrunched up at her waist. 

"Mmmm." Liam spoke. "Good girl." He whispered.

Liam sat on the couch which was so small that they had to be close to each other. It made Jane sick to the stomach as she felt his skin on hers. He leaned forwards and pressed a button on the remote which began the movie. He placed his hand high up on her inner thigh and she cringed. Jane wanted to vomit and run but the pain that came with it was too much for her.

 

During the movie, Liam continued to try and touch Jane everywhere except for her privates. He cuddled against her and even nibbled on her ear whilst all she could do was stay as still as a statue and try block out what was happening to her.

When the movie ended, Jane realized that something was incredibly wrong. Out of no where, her body felt a strong desire for sex but mentally she wanted nothing to do with it. What was wrong with her? Was it because of the touching? 

She went to stand to leave. Alarms were going off in her head to get away as fast as possible… but Liam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down onto his lap. 

Her body went stiff as she realized and could feel that Liam was in the mood.

He placed his hand between her legs and touched her gently. "Ah, just as I wanted." He whispered into her ear. "The aphrodisiacs worked perfectly." 

Jane's eyes widened. "What?" She barely whispered. 

"The pancakes and the movie really set the mood." He pushed his fingers into her and she cried out loudly. She rushed to get away but he held a tight grip on her waist.

"Oh little Sheep. It's time to play." He growled quietly. 

Tears filled Jane's eyes as she pushed at his hands to make him let go. No use. He was much stronger than her.

"Please..." She cried. 

"Please touch you?" He asked in surprise. 

"Please let me go..." She whispered as she struggled some more.

He gripped her breast in one hand and squeezed it tightly, enough to cause bruising. Liam pushed his fingers inside her again and began thrusting them in and out. He used his forearm to push her legs closer to his waist.

The negative emotions in Jane's head got stronger and stronger. Fear, Anger, Sadness. She wanted to get away, but Liam was too strong. Even if she did get away, she knew she wouldn't get far.

Liam moved his hand from her breast to her neck and pulled his other hand from her. It was covered in her juices. She closed her eyes tightly again to escape the reality of what was happening to her.

"Open your mouth." He growled. 

Her lips quivered and she refused. Liam moved his hand in such a way on her throat that it forced her mouth open. He pushed the other hand into her mouth to force her to taste her own juices. She cried and bit him hard. He yelled and with force he threw her to the floor. Jane hit her head on the floor and could taste blood in her mouth. Did she really bite him that hard? 

She stood up and tried to run for the door but she didn't get far before she fell to the ground in pain. She peeked a glance behind her to see Liam standing with a hand full of blood and lustful rage in his eyes.

"Sometimes the dog must bite to keep the sheep in check." He said angrily as he walked in her direction.

Jane turned away and tried to crawl to the door whilst in immense pain. It was no use. She was trapped. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair on her head. He lifted her from the ground and looked her in the eyes. 

"We will be making love tonight. Whether you like it or not..." He whispered to her.   
She tightened her eyes again and he growled. "Look at me." He demanded.   
Her eyes remained closed and he slapped her whilst his other hand remained gripped in her hair. She screamed as the pain ran through her cheek. Somehow the pain from his hit was more painful than the pain from the chip in her head.

He kept his hand in her hair and she weakly tried to get him to let go. She had not much energy left.

Liam unzipped his pants and took them off. He walked towards a wall and pushed her against it and then pushed into her. 

She felt too weak to fight. The emotions in her head were so frightful that she felt dizzy and ill. 

He reached down and forced himself inside her. The size and suddenness of it, caused her to pass out.


	3. Mary Wants to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is suddenly being very caring and sweet. What is he up to?

Jane awoke hours later. Her whole body ached and she had a terrible headache. 

She was in her cell and she was naked. She looked down at her body and she was completely covered in bruises and there were a few cuts as well.

Her emotions were so overwhelming that she couldn't cry or scream. She could only stare. She felt broken, lost, betrayed. Was this going to be the rest of her life? Was she doomed to a life of pain and suffering? 

She crawled over to her bed and laid in it. It was soft and welcoming but she felt too depressed to enjoy its warmth. Jane curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Sleep took her almost instantly. 

 

The next morning, Jane woke on her own. It was silent and cold. 

On the television was the news, speaking of the storm crisis.

"So far the total of deaths have been Forty Seven. Fifteen of those deaths are unrecognizable for the time being. People all over town are repairing broken houses and cleaning up the rubbish in the streets." The reporter spoke. "This is a storm that will take a few weeks, maybe a month, to clean up after."

Jane tuned out the television and looked at the floor. The carpet was black. Probably so no one would be able to see the blood.

Today, Jane would recover... If allowed.

She lay in the bed with the blankets pulled all the way up to her chin. She shivered from the cold and her head felt extremely warm. She had no strength and overall felt horrible. 

An hour later, Liam walked into the room.

"It's time to start the day!" He called out enthusiastically. He opened the cell door and walked over to her to wake her up.

He went to move the hair from her face and felt her forehead. She had a fever. A bad one. "Oh... You're sick..." He whispered.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and they were filled with fear when she saw Liam.  
"Don't hurt me..." She whimpered.  
Liam chuckled. "You're my soul mate. I don't want to hurt you." He replied. "I had a special event prepared for today but I guess that can wait until this evening." He whispered as he pet her head softly.

Jane kept her eyes closed, trying to force herself back to sleep. Liam took that as a sign to leave the room so that she could rest. The moment he left, she fell back to sleep.

 

It was five in the afternoon. It was extremely warm and Jane had to take the blanket off to cool down but not having any clothes made her cold. 

She sighed and sat up. She felt dehydrated, so she walked over to the sink in the room and turned the tap on. There were no cups she could use and so she had to use her hands. 

When she finished, she laid on the floor on her stomach.

"It's time!" Liam yelled as he burst through the door.

Jane squealed at the sudden noise and ran to her bed to hide under the covers. Liam chuckled softly at her "cute display". He unlocked the door and walked over to her bed and pulled off the blankets. "Hello." He said happily. "I have a gift for you." He handed her a box and smiled. "Put it on. Someone will come in here to get you soon." With that, he stood up and left the room. 

Jane looked at the box in fear. What was inside? A sexy cat outfit? A corset? She feared what sexual desire he had today and slowly lifted the lid off the box. 

When she saw what was inside, she screamed and threw the box and its contents at the wall. "No... No... Nonononononononono...." She said softly with tears in her eyes. Now she wished it were a cat outfit or a corset. "He...." She covered her mouth in shock "No..."

The door opened and Jane didn't look to see who walked in. 

A few moments later a soft delicate voice spoke. "You must be Lilly." The woman said with a smile. 

Jane looked over at the woman. She looked to be in her seventies and she looked very sweet. Jane's eyes filled with more tears at the sight of someone other than Liam. 

"Please..." She whispered. "Save me..." She croaked out. 

The woman looked worried and walked over to Jane. "My dear what is wrong?" She asked.

When Jane went to answer, her mouth went numb and the words couldn't form. "Heidisoome." She mumbled. When she realized she couldn't speak, she began to panic. "Elpmemleaseheisdanerus." Jane went to stand, but her whole body stopped working. It was the chip in her brain. It... It knew...  
"Liam informed me that you sometimes lose control of your body..." The lady whispered. "I'm sorry that this happens to you." 

She touched Jane on the cheek. Jane accepted the love and wanted this woman to never leave her side... Even though she was unknowingly on Liam's side of evil.

"Don't worry my dear. You won't miss out on your wedding. I will make sure you get married today." She whispered with a smile to Jane.

Jane closed her eyes tightly and cried. She didn't want to marry Liam. The woman saw that Jane was upset and delicately lifted her into her lap.

"Shhhhh, it'll be okay." She spoke softly as she stroked Jane's head. "I'll make sure you can move again before the wedding." Jane cried harder and the woman gasped. "Oh, you're nervous!" She exclaimed. "Oh honey, don't worry about that. It'll be okay. I know that arranged marriages seem scary at first but it will be okay, don't fret my dear."

 

Jane just continued to sob in the strangers’ lap. She was terrified. She had someone right in front of her who could save her and yet she couldn't say anything.

The woman eventually helped Jane sit up against the wall and looked at her. "My name is Mary." She said with a smile. She frowned when she took a look at Jane's body. "You are covered in so many bruises..." She whispered. "I guess that'll happen when you fall down all the time, huh?" 

Jane's face remained blank. Unable to speak, unable to move. 

"Liam is a nice boy." Mary replied. "To want to take full responsibility of someone who can't do much on their own is a really sweet thing to do." Mary sighed happily as she continued to speak. "He told me of the accident. You were hit by a car, weren't you?"

Still, Jane had not regained the ability to speak or move. She sat there, staring at Mary.

"I am proud of you for staying strong... Especially after such strong brain damage..." She said softly.

Mary stood up and sighed. She smiled at Jane. "Well, enough chit chat. Let's get you dressed, shall we?" She said happily. 

Jane regained a small amount of feeling in her mouth and groaned. 

"I'm excited too." Mary said happily. Mary picked up the box and pulled out the contents. "Please don't take them off dear. I was told you don't like clothes that much." She chuckled. "It will be all over soon." 

Mary helped Jane get dressed into a beautiful sparkling white gown with white long sleeved gloves. She fixed Jane's hair and makeup and stood back to admire her handiwork. "You are beautiful." She whispered.


End file.
